


Patton and the Adult Word

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, My Chemical Romance References, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Virgil is listening to My Chemical Romance without headphones, and Patton is little. Not a good mix.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619791
Kudos: 63
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	Patton and the Adult Word

Virgil was listening to  _ My Chemical Romance _ in the Common Room, without headphones for once. He liked having the music fill the room; he couldn’t remember why he didn’t do this more often.

Then Patton gasped from where he was coloring on the floor and exclaimed, “That’s an adult word!” and Virgil remembered.

“Don’t tell Thomas I’m listening to ‘Teenagers,’ all right?” Virgil pleaded. “Not with you around.”

“I like hearing your music, don’t stop just ‘cause of Thomas!” Patton pouted.

Virgil hesitated. He turned the volume down but didn’t turn it off. “This is our little secret, okay?”

“Okay!”


End file.
